Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventures of Rock
Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventures of Rock & Rule is Another Kingdom Hearts Adventure Crossover Movie Made by TheAngryPepe. It Will appear on Google Drive in Near Future. Plot The intro states that in 1983, a nuclear World War III had erupted between the Soviet Union and the United States of America which destroyed each other and the human race, allowing a new civilization of mutated street animals to grow. Mok, an aging yet legendary rock musician, is on the search for a very special voice that can unleash a powerful demon from another dimension to fulfill his wish of being immortalized as a musician/Magic Man. After traveling around the world looking for the right voice, he returns to his hometown of Ohmtown, a remote, storm-ravaged village famous for its unique power plant. Meanwhile, at a nightclub, Omar, Angel, Dizzy and Stretch perform in a small rock band. As Angel performs a gentle love ballad to a mostly empty audience, Mok hears her sing and his special ring goes off, and he realizes that hers is the voice he needs. He invites Angel and the band to his mansion outside of town. Mok loses his temper for Omar and hypnotizes him, Dizzy and Stretch with "Edison Balls"- a modern drug. Mok takes Angel on a stroll through his garden and tries to convince her to join him. Initially unaware of Mok's true intentions, she refuses to abandon her band. Unwilling to admit defeat, Mok kidnaps her and takes his blimp to Nuke York, where his summoning, disguised as a concert, will be performed. After Dizzy snaps his band-mates out of their stupor, the trio find out what happened to Angel and they follow the blimp in a stolen police car. Before they reach Nuke York, they are arrested by a border guard. Meanwhile, Angel attempts to escape with the unwitting help of Cinderella, a sister of Mok's goons. While sneaking through the ventilation system, Angel overhears Mok confirming his plans with his computer. At this time, the computer informs Mok that the only way to stop the demon is with "One voice, One heart, One song", but when Mok asks who can do this, the computer replies "no one can send it back". Angel and Cindy escape the building and head to the dance club "Club 666", unaware that Mok's henchmen are following them. Dizzy's aunt bails out Omar and his friends, and tells them the whereabouts of Angel and Cindy. They follow, but Omar eventually bumps into Mok, who has already recaptured Angel and uses an impersonator to fool Omar into thinking that she is with Mok. To manipulate Angel, Mok captures the band and tortures them with a giant "Edison Ball" to force her to agree with his demands. He also brainwashes them to ensure that they stay out of the way. The Nuke York concert turns out to be a disaster, because of an electrical failure. Mok relocates the summoning to Ohmtown, where the power plant has unlimited energy. During the second concert, a power surge causes overloads all over the city. The shock also brings Omar and his friends out of their stupor. Omar, still believing Mok's earlier deception, refuses to help Dizzy and Stretch stop the concert, so they go to the concert without him in a stolen police car. However, they are unable to prevent the demonic summoning. Omar suddenly appears and frees Angel, but it is too late - Mok forces her to summon the demon with her song. The demon then attacks Omar. Just then, one of Mok's simple-minded minions, Zip, sacrifices himself to save Omar. Angel tries singing to force the demon back, but her voice has no effect. Omar joins in harmony with Angel, driving the demon back through the portal. Mok realizes that "no one" did not mean that a person who could stop him did not exist, but that more than one person was needed for the counter-spell. As Mok scrambles to stop the duo's interference, Zip's brother, Toad, throws him down the portal. The band then performs in front of an adoring crowd. Trivia Pappy Polie, Uncle Gizmo, Karen Rooney, Roger Rabbit, McKenzie Fox, The Muppets (Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Walter), Mary Contrary, Pollie Pi, The ToonTown Adventure Crew (Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, Caitlyn Gellar, Lela, Tanner, Liv, Maddie, Archimedes and K-2SO), Iago, Genie, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Louis, Jack Skellington, Zero, Mr. Potts, Truly Scumptous, The Muppets (Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo and Walter) and Eddie Valient will be Good Guest Stars. Pete, Constantine, The Toon Partol, Chelsea Barnes, Brooke, Nora Dershilt and Her Parents, Prince John, Mother Gothel, Ratigan, Fidget, The Sectary of Night, Prince Hans, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Evil Selena, Ozzy and Strut, Oogie Boogie, The Fratellis, Master Xehanort, Shuriki, Vanitas and The Beagle Boys works for Mok. The Only Members of Aqua, Terra and Ventus's Adventure Team is Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Pluto, Princess Sofia, Princess Elena, Cyd Ripley and Shelby Marcus. Rolie Polie Olie and Rock and Rule were Made by Nelvana. Due to the real film's adult content, All bits of this film will be censored. Louis is the only character from The Princess and the Frog to guest star in this film, while Dr. Facilier will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule. Unlike Pooh's Adventures of Rock & Rule, the original extended Candaian cut of This Film will be Used. (Due to it being made by an African American user) Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Censored films Category:Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventure Series